Whisper
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: One shot about Shougo and Rei.. POV of Rei and the text he received from Shougo


I woke up by the feeling of someone touching my hair... I didnt need to open my eyes to see who it was... just his scent I knew it was him all along. I havent moved a single muscle pretending still asleep. I want to know what he usually does when Im sleeping. In my surprise, he's just brushing my hair by his slender fingers, maybe he was still tired even with a decent rest... it was a vigor night... making love to each other rounds after rounds, however after all that I can still sense something different from him, he was gentle, he called my name with pleasure, pain and love on it.. I was sure of it... and last night he kept on staring at me and I coudnt stop myself but to turned on...

My flow of thoughts stopped when Shougo stood up and headed for the shower room. I decided to pretend still sleeping until he comes out. I slightly opened my eyes to see he's infront of me fully dressed ready to go out.

He leaned over me and whispered something into my ear. It was not a surprise to hear those words yet my heart felt a little pain.

When I heard the door shut, I sat down as I tried to stop the tears from flowing down... I froze and cleared my mind but all I can picture out is Shougo's face... and that painful smile of his...

My days passed just like the usual... despite of having no communication for a week, I kept on checking my phone if ever Shougo dropped some messages but still no luck... The emptiness grew all through out me just like a starless night sky...

Two hours after I got home, I received six messages, three from Seiya-san, one from Nagisa-san and two from Izumi containing the very same message. They want me to go to . Cold sweats were all over my body, I called back everyone but its only Izumi who answered. His voice was shaky and felt like he just finished crying. I don't want the idea that came out flashing inside my head.

"Oniichan is... Oniichan is..."

I cut it off and rushed to . The Sena's were no to sight. I went to the receptionist to ask if there's any Sena charge inside.

I got the room and my hands were shaking seriously, hoping it was just a prank on their side but the reality is in front of me.

Slowly opening the door, I held my breath and I couldn't believe what I am seeing... bandage to his right arm to his left leg and some bruises on his face and his lips... were pale.

I approached him but before I can reach him my knees went weak making me kneel... while on my knees I let my tears reached the floor, gathering all the strength that left, I stood up and leaned over him... sobbing silently.

I didn't expect this to happen.

"Is this my selfishness?"

That thought ran through me...

Looking into his face, I reached for his pale lips and gave a light kiss. I was hoping that when I kiss him, he will go back to his old self, looking okay... having that cheerful personality, hoping he would pin and kiss me like he used to but it's not happening, he's not moving at all.

"If this is the result of all the selfishness I've done... I would rather choose the path with us crossing than seeing you like this...almost lifeless"

"But I'd rather lie here... you hugging me tightly and thinking only me..."

My eyes were wide opened when his voice reached my ears. I was speechless and my tears keep on rushing down.

To my surprise... a sudden force pushed me under and Shougo's immediately on top of me... grinning like an idiot...

"Wh-at?!"

"Just like what i thought... you would definitely fall on this"

"Fall on this... what?"

Still grinning, he went down and started sucking my neck... I couldn't do anything but moan, pressing my body into his, feeling the warmth of his own, he moved up and met my lips. Kissing me deeper and deeper playing with my tongue until saliva couldn't stay inside any longer. Shougo's mouth was busy as well his lover part grinding on my top...For the first time, I was irritated by the clothes that are getting on our way, suppressing the pleasure that was supposed to be conveyed.

"Rei..."

That husky voice made my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer than ever.

I am happy..That Shougo is back into my arms.. so I get up pushed him down and changed positions...

"Rei...?"

"You... you made me this way..."

I travelled down until I reached his hardened length... It's the first time I've seen it this close... so I sticked my tongue out and started feeling it... I didn't imagine it was this good.. I continuously rounding my flesh into his... taking the pleasure, I sucked it all inside my mouth when i think its ready...doing the exact thing when he's doing mine.. Now I know why he loves it so much... I looked up and I was delighted on what I see... he's feeling good... pleasure all over his face. I stopped and moved my body over him, finding or rather opening my entrance for him... I slowly inserted it all swallowing him all of his. I was tight but i moved anyway... up and down... slamming my own skin getting touch to his, dancing the way he eventually love... Shougo's hand reached me and pulled me for another kiss... kissing him hungrily again, tongues knotting, lips biting while his other hand getting busy/caressing on my hood... pumping so fast like he wants to pair the pace of my body into his hands... Moments after on a constant speed, we both came... It was hot inside my... both into my back and into my mouth... moaning to each other's mouth... the kiss was not broken thus it went to a gentler one... and with all my might... I said the exact same words he whispered back then... making him hard and ready for round two...

The next day... I found out...that it was just his WHIM... the and the text messages...


End file.
